Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary mat for a vehicle, and an apparatus for processing the same, and more particularly, to an auxiliary mat for a vehicle with an improved function and improved environmental friendliness, and an apparatus for processing the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, a floor panel is provided at an indoor floor of a vehicle, and a carpet is provided at an upper portion of the floor panel. The carpet serves a heat insulation function between the floor panel heated by heat of an engine and or exhaust heat inside the vehicle. Further, the carpet suppresses noise generated during travel of the vehicle from entering the indoor side. Furthermore, the carpet improves an interior design of the vehicle.
The carpet is provided under the foot of a passenger which is exposed to foreign materials that fall from shoes of the passenger. In addition, it is not easy to clean the carpet to which various foreign materials may be attached.
Accordingly, an auxiliary mat, which covers the carpet and is separated for cleaning to allow interior cleaning of the vehicle to be easily performed, is mainly used. The auxiliary mat may serve to improve an interior design instead of the carpet, and further suppress noise during travel of the vehicle from entering an indoor side of the vehicle. Further, when the auxiliary mat is adopted, it is possible to prevent the carpet from being damaged.
However, a passenger may be exposed to heavy metals or smell bad odor according to a material of the auxiliary mat. Particularly, the selection of a material of the auxiliary mat considering only a function, such as durability and a heat resisting property of the auxiliary mat, and frictional force of the auxiliary mat with the carpet, may further worsen a problem according to heavy metals and bad odor. In the meantime, considering an international trend, in which regulations considering environmental friendliness are actively established, and a pleasant indoor environment for a passenger, the auxiliary mat formed of an environmentally-friendly material is demanded.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.